Amazing Grace
by Katrazaie Leonheart
Summary: This is the Story originally Written by DreamCherry66 and Yunie star tidus cutie. I do have permission from DreamCherry66 herself to continue this fic, so don't bother trying to tell me I can't. Read and Reveiw please. I love to hear Feedback.
1. And so then story begins

Disclaimer- My pet flower eats people

Zidane- :::playing with flower:::

Flower: :::gulp:::

Gaia: What she said --;

Alexandria (sp? Haven't played the game in three years, sorry)

Zidane POV, After the Lifa Tree aboard the Theatre Ship

I woke up in my room, the last thing I remembered was falling unconscious next to Kuja in the Lifa Tree, it took a while to register in my mind that I was aboard the theatre ship even though I already knew I was in my bedroom. I tried to sit up but fell back when my tail and ribs started hurting. Cursing myself for not checking for injuries sooner I tried moving my body parts separately to see what was broken. When I was done I was sore, but satisfied. I had a broken leg and arm, a couple of fractured ribs and a long scar across my chest that was bound with bandages that would've been white at some point but were now red with blood. The door opened and Ruby stepped in with Blank behind her

'Good, you're awake, the boss was stating to get worried'

'Really? Wow, I thought he would've beaten me up for missing rehearsal'

Blank grinned 'Oh trust me mate, he would've if you were still conscious when we found ya'

'Darlin' we needed ta hold him back with ropes, it don't matter if somthin's sleepin' or awake, it's all ta same ta the boss'

Blank grinned at Ruby 'Yah, but still Rubes, he would've stopped after about five minutes'

'Hey, hate to break up this adorable conversation between you two, but how long have I been in here?' I asked, kinda irritated that they were ignoring me, ME! The person in the bed with a cast on his leg and bandages wrapped around his waist!

Blank ignored the sarcasm in my voice and replied 'Mate, you've been there for about five weeks' Ruby looked at him

'Actually darl, it's been four weeks and three days'

'No, it's been five weeks'

'You're both as wrong as the piece of mouldy cheese under the desk in the control room' A girl that looked oddly familiar stepped into the room and exaggerated her words by waving her hands around a bit

'It's been six weeks, two days, 5 hours and 42 minutes since we found him outside the Lifa Tree, he had already been there three days and twelve hours, five minutes, so altogether he's been unconscious 7 days, 17 hours and 47 minutes'

We all stared at her with our mouths open

'H-how the hell do you know that!?'

She looked at Blank with a smug smile on her face

'You'd know too if you were the White Mage on the ship with all the medical equipment and years of experience behind you, and getting payed double for looking after the sick Genome on said ship-speaking of which, now that you're awake I gotta pop your tail back into place'

Normal POV

Zidane stared at her for a long time (you would too if you had a tail that needed to be popped back into place!) Blank and Ruby smirked from the doorway

'This is gonna be fun' said Blank

'Lots and lots 'o fun' Ruby agreed

'Traitors!' Zidane pulled his tail up to his chest and held it protectively

'You'll never get my tail!'

'Oh quit being such a baby little brother' Kuja appeared in the doorway with a bandage wrapped around his fifth limb.

'It only hurts for a second and then you go to sleep'

'only 'cause of the pain though' the girl said walking toward Zidane, he tried to move so that his tail was out of view but ended up on the floor with his broken leg on the bed and his arm over his back

'Blank, Ruby, you might wanna step outside for this' said the oh-so-mean girl, Blank and Ruby complied grudgingly, shutting the door behind them. Kuja advanced on his 'brother' with an evil smirk on his face, Zidane tried to crawl underneath the bed but Kuja caught his arm and put him back on the bed, he then held him down while the girl took out some bandages and other medical supplies from a bag that was at the end of the bed, Zidane winced as she took out a needle, she noticed this and chuckled under her breath

'Hey, at least you get a needle, Kuja just got a arm tied behind his back and a cloth on his head, needless to say it was quite the experience' Kuja gave her a death glare 'Why didn't you tell me you had Pain Killers in there?'

'Well, seeing as you are the dangerous mass-murderer and ex-villain, I thought you'd be able to cope' she moved next to Zidane and loaded the very sharp and pointy needle 'This won't hurt as bad as when you fell out of bed just now' she cooed, she stuck the needle into the tip of Zidane's tail, earning a yelp from the young Genome. His tail soon became numb and she did some complicated movements, snapping the broken bones into place

'Now, when that wears off your tail's gonna hurt a lot, I suggest you don't move it or it'll re-break, Kuja learnt that the hard way when he tried to strangle me with it, didn't you, you psychotic little bastard?' her voice held a mocking tone at which Kuja grimaced

'I would've succeeded if you didn't twist it around and tie it to the bedhead you (might need a thesaurus peeps) presumptuous, indignant, self-promoted, un-tame, un-compiled, self-conscious, moronic, pathetic, monkey-tailed freak'

'Hey! You got a tail too! Don't go wraggin' on me 'cause I'm soooooooo much better! And how the hell can you be self-promoted and un-tame at the same time? If ya ask meh, you need to get another brain off Garland, the one you seem to have is waaaaaaay too small for one of your statute, you need one that is bigger, better, and actually works! Isn't that so Zidane?'

Zidane was in shock at actually being involved in this conversation, and also at the prospect of having another 'sibling' he just looked at her with a dumb look on his face

'Ah forget it, I'm related to two morons who have no idea whatsoever as to what goes on around them, trying to have a civilised, classical, _normal_ conversation is impossible' she picked up her bag and walked over to the door, she turned back around to look at Zidane

'Oh, by the way, when your leg heals you've got control duty' then she turned and walked through the door (it magically opened, or she can walk through walls, or a wizard did it, you decide)

Zidane looked at Kuja

'And exactly how long have you been here?'

Kuja sat down on Zidane's bed with a grin on his face

'And here I was expecting you to be glad to see me'

'Yeah-yeah, whatever, how long have you been here?'

'Same time as you'

'And how long have I been here?'

Kuja shrugged

'How the hell am I supposed to know?'

It was Zidane's turn to shrug now

'Who's that girl?'

'The one with brown hair?'

'Yeah, I thought all Genomes had Blond hair, blue eyes or Silver hair, violet eyes' He flicked some of Kuja's hair

'Or am I wrong?'

'Half right, half wrong, Garland decided that hid Angels of Death were not doing their jobs so he made another one, He gave her blond hair and violet eyes, and tried to control her, she got sick of it and beat him up, ran away, and ended up on Gaia'

'Uh-huh, how'd she get brown hair, and what's her name?'

'She dyed her hair and her names is...'

'What?'

'She never did tell us her name...'

Zidane stared at him

'You've been here with her for about a month, and you don't know her name? why the hell do I find that hard to believe?'

Kuja was spared the task of having to answer when there were shouts from behind the door and the girl came in and slammed the door behind her

'I'm not gonna be in your damn play!' she shouted, she glared at Kuja

'Don't just stand there! Help me! They want me to wear a dress with frills! Frills!'

Kuja looked at her with an amused smile on his face

'I thought I was a brain-dead moron who needed to get a new brain'

She gave him a death-glare

'I would come over there and kick your a$$ if they didn't have a dress with pink frills and sequins on it!'

'But it's your fit! Ruby can't wear it!' Cinna yelled

'Forget it you little b$trd! I don't wear dresses!'

Zidane was looking at her weird

'What kind of chick doesn't wear dresses?'

'This kind of chick!'

'But doesn't every girl wear a dress on their wedding day?'

'If they have a wedding'

'So? Every girl wears at least one dress in their life'

'Not this one!' she charged up a spell in her hand and spun around, casting Blizzara on the door, Cinna's shouts were still heard on the other side

'Here, they want you to rehearse for the upcoming play' she threw a script at Zidane 'And you Kuja, are to be the cross-dresser that flirts with the main character' she grinned at him 'They figured it would fit seeing as you like wearing those dresses oh-so-much'

Kuja leapt off the bed and lunged for her, she dodged, causing him to smash head-first into the wall of ice, the girl laughed and walked over to Zidane's bed who was laughing his a$$ off at his brother. The girl sat down with a smile of success. Her brown tail waved around. Zidane looked at her

'What's your name?'

She looked at him weird so he repeated the question

'What's your name?'

She shrugged, either saying she didn't have one or she just wasn't interested in the topic. Kuja got up and grinned

'Oh, Miss 'I'm So Good, I'm So Smart' escaped before her creator could name her! Now, as older brother, I get the liberty of deciding of a name for my oh-so-prostegic (A/N- I don't know what that means, it just sounds good) sister! Oh joyous of joys!'

the girl death glared him while Zidane looked at her with curiosity

'Why'd you escape before he could name you?'

She shrugged 'Actually, he did name me, but I don't like the name so I choose not to say it, anyone who does dies a very slow and painful death, so, legally, Kuja has no say in what I am to be called, it is my decision and mine alone'

Zidane was reminded forcibly of Garnet, Kuja stopped his happy-dance and frowned at her

'Kill joy' he muttered under his breath

'Tell me where to find her and I'll do as you say' she said, Zidane had to admire her response and made a mental note to ask her for some come-back lines later

'So, waddaya wanna be called sis?' he asked, playfully punching her in the arm. She bit her lip thoughtfully and looked out the window

'I like the name Maralia, but that's the name of the lead person in that play you've got, so that's out...'

'How about Charue?' Kuja supplied, Zidane looked at him, one second ago he and their sister were arguing over petty little things (like the siblings they are) and now Kuja was suggesting names?

'I like that name... Charue... yep! That's my name now! Charue! Thanks Kujee!' she jumped off the bed and hugged Kuja. He looked at Zidane

'Save me from her!'

'Awwww, why ruin her fun Kujee?'

Charue cast a spell on Zidanes leg and he felt it heal

'Why didn't you do that before?' he asked her, she shrugged

'You weren't worthy of it's cause before, but now brother, I deem thee worthy of helping me annoy out dear older brother to thy days of supreme annoyingness of the darkest corners of the world!'

She cast the same spell on his arm and he got up and tackled Kuja, his tail waving behind him, Charue prepared a water spell and made the element hover over Kuja's head

'Got any words before I torment you with this water oh dearest brother of mine?' Kuja smirked at her and cast fire on the wall of ice that was holding the door shut, Cinna, who was still banging on the door, fell through holding a dress that even Zidane had to admit, looked ugly, startled, Charue let the ball of water fall on Kuja's head and turned to face the evil dress of doom. She looked from the dress, to the fallen actor, to her brothers, to the door, and back again, she ran out the door and cast a spell behind her, Cinna got up and dusted himself off

'It's just a dress' he said, Zidane got shoved off Kuja and landed on his back, Kuja got up and glared at him, his Silver hair damp from the spell, Zidane backed toward the door and then ran the same way Charue went, this, apparently was a mistake as she came running back and slammed toward Zidane, sending the young Genomes to the floor in the thin hallway, she picked herself up and pulled Zidane up too, the she took off past the room that Kuja was in and into the control room where she waited for Zidane before locking the door. Ruby, Blank, Marcus and Cinna started banging on the door, yelling at them to come out

'Please, we won't make you wear the dress, we just wanna talk' Ruby begged

'I thought we was gonna force her into the dress?'

'MARCUS!'

Charue looked at Zidane funny

'You live with these things?'

'Yep'

Charue looked at him with admiration in her eyes

'How the hell do you survive?'

'Well, it's easier if they aren't forcing you into a dress'

'That's it! We're gonna get the Boss!' Blank yelled, you could hear them walking down the corridor, Charue turned toward Zidane

'Is that a bad thing?'

Zidane smiled at her

'Let's just put it this way, if ya don't do what the Boss says, ya get kicked off the side of the ship'

Charue gulped

'I hate heights' she whispered 'I think I'll give myself up' she opened the door and ran to look for Baku, Zidane grinned triumphantly and walked over to the control wheel

'This is gonna be fun'


	2. Everybody look left'

_(scene begins with Lady Maralia Centre-Stage)_

_(Music Intro)_

"_Honey, two blind men out of three could see that we were ment to be, do you know how much of my heart you took from me? It's destiny. From the moment you stepped through the door, I knew you were something more..."_

_(Music picks up a slightly faster pace)_

"_Not anymore, I've been trapped, lied to, but through all this, you've seen me through, by my side, night and day, it was ment to be this way,_

_People always say, it'll turn out ok, if I lose you, I lose my mind, no-one will save me from my own kind... until I met you, my life was through,"_

_(music picks up pace)_

"_Hold me tight, you can make it right, in my dreams, in my soul, I know that only you can make me whole, _

_Save me from myself, this life I have led, the blood I have shed, the love I feel when I'm around you, my heart goes wild, my head spins around, my knees get weak so that I fall to the ground, through a play, you might say, the magic that falls from the sky, it goes to you, my love, my heart, my life..."_

_(music becomes quieter as another beat comes on and Teavyer enters from Stage-Left, scene changes to that of a forest)_

_Teavyer- _

"_Oh my love, please don't cry, I hear you from my place in the sky, I'll come back to you, I'll be there to see you through"_

_(Music from both songs overlap each-other as Lady Maralia and Teavyer sing a duet)_

_Teavyer -"I'll hold you tight"_

_Maralia- "make it allright"_

_Both- "I need to see you again, my heart bleeds without you, stuck in a world where nothing makes sense"_

_Maralia- "Come back to me"_

_Teavyer- "If I die, my heart goes on to see you along"_

_Both- "and we'll be together once more"_

_(Lights fade and prepare for Scene 2 in the castle grounds)_

Zidane looked at the script he was supposed to be learning, then at the control wheel, then at the script, with a shrug he threw it to the side and walked up to the wheel. He grinned to himself and started flying the ship. He would get them used to it being normal, and then, during dinner, the fun would begin...

Dining Room, 5:00 pm, Dinner Time

Charue set the table and served everyone's food, it was beef stew, she had a special one for herself as she despised eating any animal of any form. She sat down at her seat and watched as everyone other than Kuja and Ruby began eating like a bunch of animals with rabies. She had long ago gotten used to their system of kitchen duties, each night would be someone else's shift to serve and prepare the food. But she still had to get used to the bits of meat and other food fragments flying around. The only one that seemed to take care while eating was Ruby. The females looked at the males with disgust written all over their faces, suddenly the ship lurched to the side and everyone went flying. It lunged again to the right and people were struggling to remain separated. Kuja yelped as someone accidentally rolled onto his bandaged tail. Zidane stared singing from the controls room.

'Everybody look left' he turned the ship left

'Everybody look right' he turned it to the right

'Everybody look, I'm standing spot-light!' he turned the ship around fully

'ZIDANE! CUT IT OUT OR YOU'LL BE STANDING BLACK-SIGHT!!!!!!' (You decide who yells, I don't really give a damn)

'It's King Zidane's prime of ring! Oh I just can't wait to be kinnnnnnnnnng, oh I just can't waaaaaaait, to be-'

'DEAD! ZIDANE! I FREAKIN MEAN IT! STOP MESSIN AROUND WITH THE DAMN SHIP OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE!!!!!!!!'

Kuja got up

'If this is where the monacee is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Gaia, I wouldn't have a doubt!'

Zidane lurched the ship to the side

'AH! This child is getting wildly out of wiiiiiiiing-'

'Oh I just can't wait! To be kiiiiiiing!'

blank got up

'Oh he just can't waiiiiiiiiiiit'

Marcus got up

'To be kiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!'

'ZIDANE! OPEN UP THIS FREAKIN DOOR BEFORE I BASH IT IN ALONG WITH YOUR SKULL!'

'No can do Kujee, it's barred from the inside'

'THEN UN-BAR IT YOU MORON!'

'I'm gonna be sick' Charue ran over to the deck and hurled up everything she had managed to eat. She came back looking slightly green

'Zidane' she said 'could you please open this door for me?'

'Why?'

'Because my dear brother, I hear that things are less painful and annoying if you are the one doing it'

Everyone stared at her, she heard the bars being lifted and she ran in as soon as the door opened and Zidane slammed it shut, Kuja kept screaming at them for being immature little brats, Zidane responded by making a particularly sharp turn.

'ZIDANE YOU BRAT! STOP THIS AT ONCE'

'I would if I could but I can't!'

'Zidane' Zidane dropped the controls

'Stop wreaking my ship, _now_'

'Uh, yes, sure thing boss'

'And open up the door'

'Uh, do I have to?'

'If you want to live, then yes'

'But I'm perfectly safe behind this door with Charue, and I beat Kuja up, so I don't want to open the door'

'Zidane, I strongly suggest that you open this door if you want to eat for the rest of the month'

Zidane slowly opened the door and peeked out into the face of Baku

'Uh, hi boss, s'up?'

'It will be your tail on the barbecue if this mess does not get cleaned up, you hear me?'

'Yes boss'

'Good'

He walked away, Charue came and stood next to her brother, he looked at her hight and wondered how old she was, she was pretty short, had long brown hair that reached her waist, and yet she knew everything, _just like Mikoto_ Zidane mused

'What's wrong Ziddy? Did I get ya in trouble?'

'Nah, I got myself in trouble, always happens'

'You always do this and get into trouble?'

'Yep'

'Then why do you keep doing it?' she leaned back onto her tail

'You must be pretty thick to keep doing the same thing over and over and keep getting into trouble but not stopping'

'But it's fun'

'So? Annoying Kujee's fun'

'But Kuja's only been around for a while, and this way I get to torture everyone on the ship'

'What if your _girlfriend_ is on the ship?' she had a grin of mocking on her face

'I bet you wouldn't wanna upset _her_ would ya Ziddy?'

Zidane stared at her and then started walking down the hall, she ran after

'Wait! Where the hell are ya goin?'

'You just gave me an idea Charee, I'm gonna organise something'

'What? A party for your beloved Dagger?' she pretended to faint and put on a really high-pitched voice

'Oh my Zidane, where art thou? I need thy by my side, sitting under yonder tree, oh my! That is thy dreaded Lifa Tree! I must go have a picnic now! Where am I? I'm lost! Oh no! save me!'

'Uh, you do realise that made no sense whatsoever don't you?'

'To the untrained mind maybe' she winked and walked to her room, Zidane sighed and looked at the mess in the Dining Room, next time he should choose a day when they didn't have stew or soup (Have you ever tried to clean up a liquid food!? It's freaking hard!) then set to work.

Alexandria Castle, 5:00 am, Garnet's Room

Garnet sighed and looked out over the balcony of her room, her brown hair flew around in the wind, her nightgown fluttered in the breeze, her thoughts were not that far away from her beloved, they never were. Her friends had tried desperately to cheer her up for her upcoming 18th birthday party, but she knew, they all did, that it just wouldn't be the same without that monkey-tailed hero who stole the princesses heart. There was a knock on the door and Beatrix's voice called out

'Your Highness, for your coronation we were considering hiring a party of actors to preform 'I Want To Be Your Canary' what do you think?'

_what do I think!? What do I think!? You want a group of actors to preform the play where I first met Zidane! What the hell are you thinking!? You wanna know what I think!? I think that you guys are trying to convince me that anyone can take Zidane's place!? I don't want a play to be preformed, I don't want to be the god damn Queen! I just want my Zidane!_

'Princess, are you in there?'

'Yes Beatrix, I'm here, I was just thinking some things over, what group were you planning on asking to preform?'

'Tantalus'

_I knew it! You people are trying to destroy all hope I've got of Zidane returning! Aren't you! I don't want Tantalus to preform unless Zidane is with them!_

'That sounds great Beatrix' Garnet sighed and looked back out the window, _Zidane, you promised_ she thought in her head _please, come back to me_, and somewhere, 6000 years away, a great beast opened up a sapphire eye, hearing the call on the winds of time


	3. Zidane and Garnet Mysteriuost talk and

DreamCherry66- as part of my protest I'm not putting any more of these up on any of my fics!

"Your highness! It's time for the ball!" Steiners' voice drifted through the door, Garnet stared at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white dress that had pearls sown on the neckline, she held a white silk fan in her hand and her hair was done up in a bun with two strands falling loose to dangle infront of her face, she sighed and opened the oak door, she stepped outside, not really wanting to do so as she knew how many suitors were doubtlessly awaiting her, she had already had over 15000 men wishing to become her husband, some were handsome and gentlemanly, others were downright disgusting, she had said no to each and every one of them

'_But I would never say no to you Zidane'_ she thought as she followed the captain of the knights of Pluto to the ball room, she sighed and entered, all the men instantly swarmed over her, showering her with gifts and compliments, she had no choice but to accept them gracefully, even though she knew full well that they would be thrown out the next morning

'_Oh how I wish I could run away again'_ she thought as the men around her started saying how lovely her majesty looked that evening, a small but sad smile formed on her lips as she thought about what Zidane would do if he were here

'_He'd probably pretend to be one of them and shoo them all away looking for a fight, then Steiner would tell him to stop behaving like a child, than he'd turn around to me and say that if a child can fall in love with a princess then he's a five-year old trapped in a man body'_ a small laugh escaped Garnet's lips, it was then she realised that she was crying, excusing herself from the suitors she walked outside before hitching up her dress and breaking into a run, tears streamed down her face as her feet automatically carried her to the Royal Gardens, a statue had been constructed in honour of the heroes who saved the world, the largest one was of Zidane who was smiling cheekily, she sat down underneath it and began to sob

"Y-you promised that you'd come back Zidane" she cried

"Why haven't you come back yet? Do you still love me?"

She mentally slapped herself, of course he still loved her...didn't he?

'**_Man, I hate cleaning up soup'-Zidane_**

'_Zidane?'_

'**_You Shouldnt've made this mess then Ziddy'-Charue_**

'**_You sound like Kuja'-Zidane_**

'**_Don't compare me to that confused-about-his-sexuality guy!'-Charue_**

'**_I AM NOT CONFUSED ABOUT MY SEXUALITY YOU LITTLE B-'-Kuja_**

'**_Not allowed to swear infront of children!'-Charue_**

'**_She's got ya there Kujee'-Zidane_**

'_Zidane_? _Where are you?' _

'**_Sh! Did you guys hear that?_**'-Zidane

'**_Hear what Ziddy?'-Charue_**

'**_That voice, it sounded like Dagger!'-Zidane_**

'**_I think you've finally lost your mind brother'-Kuja_**

'**_Of course Kuja, he's related to you, waddaya expect?'-Charue _**

'**_You're related to me too!'-Kuja_**

'**_But I didn't grow up with you, we should at least be happy that he's not confused about his gender'-Charue_**

'**_I AM NOT CONFUSED ABOUT MY GENDER!'-Kuja_**

'**_GUYS! SHUT-UP! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO DAGGER!'-Zidane_**

'...**_I think Garland only gave him half a brain...'-Kuja_**

'**_He's still smarter than you Kujee'-Charue_**

'**_GUYS!'-Zidane_**

'**_Ok, ok, no need to shout'-Charue_**

'**_Dagger? Can you hear me? Hello? Don't make me talk to myself and go crazy!'-Zidane_**

'**_Too late...'-Kuja_**

'**_KUJA!'-Zidane_**

'_Zidane?'_

'**_Dagger!'-Zidane_**

'_Am I going crazy?'_

'**_Hm, lets see, running away from a castle, pretending to be married to me...yep, I think you've lost it Dag!'-Zidane_**

'**_Zidane? Are you ok? You're talking to yourself...'-Charue_**

'**_I'm talking to Dagger!'-Zidane_**

'...**_I hope this isn't contagious...'-Charue_**

'_Zidane! Are you hurt? Are you ok? Where are you?'_

'**_Are you crying?'-Zidane_**

'..._no'_

'**_You're bad at lying, why are you crying?'-Zidane_**

'..._do you know how long you've been missing?'_

'**_Um, hold-on, I'll find out, Charue, how long was I asleep?'-Zidane_**

'**_How many times do you people want me to say this!? I feel like a broken record! You've been here six weeks, two days, 5 hours and 42 minutes since we found you outside the Lifa Tree, you had already been there three days and twelve hours, five minutes, so altogether you've been unconscious 7 days, 17 hours and 47 minutes, would you like me to write that down?'-Charue_**

'**_No thanks, I'll be right'-Zidane_**

'_Zidane? When are you going to come back to me?'_

'...**_I don't know how long it'll take...tell ya what, your birthday is next month right?'-Zidane_**

'_Yes'_

'**_Then I swear on my grave that I'll be there to celebrate and fight Amarant'-Zidane_**

'_You mean it?'_

'**_With all my heart and soul'-Zidane_**

'**_You sound cheesy Ziddysnicker'-Charue_**

'**_So?'-Zidane_**

'**_Sigh'-Charue_**

'_Zidane?'_

'**_Yeah?'-Zidane_**

'..._I love you'_

'**_I love you too Dag'-Zidane_**

'**_HELP! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE TRANSSEXUAL BLUE WEASELS!'-Charue_**

'**_I AM NOT A TRANSSEXUAL BLUE WEASEL!'-Kuja_**

_giggle What's going on?_

'**_COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FERRET!'-Kuja_**

'**_You really wanna know?'-Zidane_**

'**_LEAVE ME ALONE YOU TRANSSEXUAL WHITE WEASEL!'-Charue_**

'..._maybe...'_

'**_Ok, I'll give ya the short version, after I went into the Lifa Tree I found Kuja right? And he said something or other and I said something or other then blah blah, we both end up half dead outside the tree, I get knocked unconscious for some reason, I wake up and there's the little genome-'-Zidane_**

'**_I AM NOT LITTLE! I AM SHORT!'-Charue_**

'**_Oh, so little sister has a weakness now does she?'-Kuja_**

'**_Stay away from me or I'll burn all your dresses'-Charue_**

'**_THEY ARE NOT DRESSES!'-Kuja_**

'_giggle'_

'**_Ok, there's this short genome who decided to be evil and wrap my tail in a bandage-'-Zidane_**

'**_Be grateful I didn't tie it around the bed post like Kuja's!'-Charue_**

'**_And then we found out her name's Charue and she likes annoying the living hell outta Kuja and he's currently trying to get her off the roof'-Zidane_**

'..._Kuja's there?'_

'**_I know what you're thinking and he's not evil Dag, if he was he'd use firaga on Charue to keep her away from his dresses'-Zidane_**

'**_THEY ARE NOT DRESSES! DO NOT POKE ME!'-Kuja_**

'**_Heheh,, wasn't me, I'm still on the roof!'-Charue_**

'**_ZIDANE!?'-Kuja_**

'**_That's my name!'-Zidane_**

'**_grumble'-Kuja_**

'**_Where ya goin Kujee?'-Charue_**

'**_Somewhere where little annoying creatures can't reach me'-Kuja_**

'**_Imposhibble'-Zidane_**

'**_AH!'-Kuja_**

'**_Um, woopsie?'-Charue_**

'_Zidane? What happened? Are you ok?'_

'**_I'm fine Dag, don't worry, I'll be there for your birthday'-Zidane_**

'_You positive you'll be ok?'_

'**_HELP! HELP! IT'S GOT ME!'-Charue_**

'**_Ha! Who's laughing now?'-Kuja_**

'...**_still me!'-Charue_**

'**_I'll be fine Dagger, Charue's like a mix between Mikoto and a hyperactive monkey!'-Zidane_**

'**_TAKE THAT BACK ZIDDY!'-Charue_**

'**_She's just as bad as you were when you were a child Zidane'-Kuja_**

'_You'll be back soon?'_

'**_Dagger, seriously, you can't change the past but you can look forward to the future right?'-Zidane_**

'_What happens when the future looks darker than the past?'_

'**_Then just keep going until you find a light and follow it, but if there's a voice telling you to go to the light don't go near it!'-Zidane_**

'_Why?'_

'**_Because then you're dead and going to Heaven!'-Zidane_**

'...'

'**_I'm kidding Dag, I swear that I will pop out of your birthday cake with Charue riding a tricycle'-Zidane_**

'**_I refuse to ride a three-wheeled bike unless Kuja is on the back preforming magic tricks and is not wearing a dress and then later on we burn all the dresses! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'-Charue_**

'...'

'_Is she ok?**'**_

'**_Yeah but she's got something against dresses'-Zidane_**

'**_THEY'RE EVIL!'-Charue_**

'**_I am not related to either of you in any form, understood?'-Kuja_**

'**_Daddy!'-Charue_**

'**_GET OFF ME!'-Kuja_**

"Your highness?"

Garnet looked up and saw Vivi standing there

'_Zidane, you come back soon ok? I really miss you...'_

'**_I swear it! CRAP! WHO DID THAT!?'-Zidane_**

'**_Wasn't me!'-Charue_**

'**_Do I honestly look like one to toy around with such petty toys?'-Kuja_**

'...**_all-right! I thought it looked pretty and I wanted to play with it! At least I know I'm a female!'-Charue_**

'**_I AM NOT CONFUSED ABOUT MY GENDER, SEXUALITY OR RACE!'-Kuja_**

'**_Charue, try not to break things and ask before you play with them ok?'-Zidane_**

'**_Ok Ziddy'-Charue_**

'_I love you'_

'**_I love you too'-Zidane_**

'**_Ew! Zidane! Kuja slobbered all over me!'-Charue_**

'**_I got to go Dag, try not to be so sad ok?'-Zidane_**

'_I'll try'_

"Hey Vivi" Garnet said standing up and wiping away the tears that were on her cheeks, she smiled at him and moved over so that he could sit down

'**_ZIDANE GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF ME!'-Kuja_**

'**_Sorry Kuja, Dagger's gone somewhere and I'm bored'-Zidane_**

'**_How bout trying to clean up this mess instead of getting it all over me!?'-Kuja_**

'**_Kuja Kuja Kuja, I don't think you realise the gravity of the situation here, Ziddy's girlfriend has gone off somewhere and he misses her so he's annoying you'-Charue_**

'**_Why do I get the feeling you can read minds?'-Zidane_**

'**_I dunno, 'cause I'm physic?'-Charue_**

"Garnet, did you hear that?" Vivi asked looking up at her, her smile widened

"Hear what Vivi?"

"I...thought I heard Zidane..."

Garnet started laughing

"I'm sorry Vivi, I thought I was the only one who could hear him"

Vivi's head picked up

'**_I want a sugar covered pancake!'-Charue_**

'**_No! You'll rot your teeth!'-Kuja_**

'**_And when did you start playing the role of over-protective big brother?'-Charue_**

'**_I did the same with Zidane and Mikoto! You are no exception Miss!'-Kuja_**

'**_Ziddy...'-Charue_**

'**_Let her have her pancake Kuja, she needs her daily intake of sugar!'-Zidane_**

'_Zidane?'_

'**_Dagger'-Zidane_**

'**_snort yep, talk to your girlfriend even though you're 500000 miles apart...don't mind your two siblings in the middle of the room and the mess that isn't getting cleaned up'-Charue_**

'**_Ok! Thanks Charue!'-Zidane_**

'...**_I was being sarcastic...'-Charue_**

'**Zidane?'-Vivi**

'**_Whoah! Vivi! How's it going little guy?'-Zidane_**

'**Zidane where are you?'-Vivi**

'**_I'm not telling Dagger so I'm not telling you! But I swear I'll be there for her birthday'-Zidane_**

'**_AH! THE TRANSSEXUAL BLUE WEASEL IS PREGNANT!'-Charue_**

'...'**_-Kuja_**

'...'**_-Zidane_**

'_Where'd she get that from?'_

'...**_I have no idea'-Zidane_**

'**_Charue, where did you get that from?'-Kuja_**

'**_Garbage Guy'-Charue_**

'**_Who's Garbage Guy?'-Kuja and Zidane_**

'**_Garbage Guy is the evil person who gave me a bad name!'-Ccharue_**

'**_Oh, that Garbage Guy'-Zidane_**

'**Who?'-Vivi**

'_I think they mean Garland'_

'**_NO! NO GARLAND! HE'S EVIL! I DON'T KNOW HIM! LEAVE ME ALONE!'-C_**

'**_Charue! What the hell!? Kuja go see what's wrong!'-Z_**

'**_I'm going! Charue!'-K_**

'**What's wrong Zidane?'-Vivi**

'**_She ran off screaming about Garland and how she doesn't know him...'-Z_**

'..._I'm sorry'_

'**_You didn't do anything Dag'-Z_**

'_I brought his name up'_

'**_None of us knew she'd react like that Dagger, just don't worry ok? I'll be there soon, I promise, and Vivi, go find yourself a girl'-Z_**

'**Zidane...'-Vivi**

'**_What? You already got one?'-Z_**

'_giggle'_

'**_LEAVE ME ALONE!'-C_**

'**_ZIDANE! GET IN HERE AND HELP ME! NOW!'-K_**

'**_NO! LEAVE ME BE!'-C_**

'**_Shit! Charue put that down!'-Z_**

'**_LEAVE ME ALONE!'-C_**

'**_Charue!'-Z_**

'**Zidane?'-Vivi**

'_Zidane? Zidane? Answer me! Zidane!'_

Garnet and Vivi exchanged worried looks before getting up and running to the airship docks, they boarded the Z.D.F which Garnet had had made specially for her and Zidane, the name stood for ZidanexDagger-Forever, it was made small so that they could pilot it with only two people, or in this case, one Queen and a black mage, Garnet started up the propellers and then went into one of the cabins, on the top shelf was a dark green bag which contained numerous potions and remedies, at the bottom of the bag were a pair of orange overalls and a white long-sleeved shirt (Her default clothes from FF9) she changed into them and walked back up to the control rooms, Vivi looked at her

"You were preparing for this for a long time, weren't you?" she nodded

"I've been waiting for the right moment to escape, I was going to go to the Lifa Tree and look for Zidane" she walked over to the wheel and took it in her hands, the ship was easy to pilot, all you had to do was activate a few switches and know how to steer and you're on your way!

"Where do you think they are?" Vivi asked

"I don't know, I thought I heard machine noises in the background so they must be on a ship somewhere' she said thoughtfully "But the problem is that I don't know which ship, all Uncle Cid's ships are in Lindbulm for their yearly service so the only one out is"

"The theatre ship" Vivi finished, they looked at each-other and then Garnet ginned widely

"Let's go Auto-Pilot!" she said punching the air and setting the auto-pilot for the theatre ship, new age technology had allowed her Uncle to install auto-pilot devices on all his ships so that if there was an emergency the soldiers wouldn't have to waste time searching everywhere

'_I'll be there soon Zidane, hold-on...'_


	4. Kayla

A sapphire blue dragon flew through time, it's name was Fűnf Uhr, it lived in the land of Germany, it's name translated into Fifth Hour, but now, it was in Australia, sleeping on the big red rock known as Ularu (Ayers Rock), it opened one eye as it heard a whisper, but not just any whisper, a whisper of hope, want and love. It stretched out and unfolded its wings, casting a shadow among the aborigines below. They all looked up and smiled as it flew down south towards a large city, unknown to the normal people there was a portal visible. Fűnf Uhr flew through it and was suddenly in another world, it soared over mountains and past an airship, taking note of everything and everyone on the ship, it flew past and landed on the rocky plains and watched the ship disappear into the distance _'Emerald' _Fűnf Uhr called in her mind _'Emerald' _she called again, more insistently this time. A small green dot appeared on the horizon, it was growing larger every second and Fűnf Uhr opened her mouth and let our a roar of welcome, Emerald landed with ease and shook his body a few times to get rid of a few moogles that had decided to hitch a ride _'Yes my dear?' _Emerald asked in a cocky tone of mind-speak, Fűnf Uhr gave a snort and slammed one of her paws against the ground, causing a small earthquake _'You haven't kept up with the news, hibernating in that cave of yours, have you!?' _she asked angrily, Emerald snorted _'Of course I have, what do you think I am? A human?' _he asked, he was of course offended that his best friend would think he had not kept up with the happenings in Gaia, he was, after all, the guardian of the planet, Fűnf Uhr scoffed_ 'Then tell me, please, what is happening with the current Queen of Alexandria?'_ Emerald seemed to smirk in a dragonish way _'She was part of the group of heroes who stopped Prince Garland from destroying this world, she fell in love with Prince Zidane who in turn loved her, he saved his brother Prince Kuja at the Lifa Tree, she now asks for his return and safety' _he replied proudly, Fűnf Uhr grumbled and stretched her wings, the sun caught the many shades of blue on her scales and seemed to cast a blue glow on her surroundings _'Where are the dragon masters then?' _she asked _'Charuё resides in Lindbulm, Princess Mikoto in the Black Mage Village, Princess Charue aboard that ship along with Princes Zidane and Kuja, Surua in Treno and Gurnank with her, their doubles are captive in a chamber in your world, with, of course, different names' _he answered, she nodded and started to take off from the ground when he stopped her _'Aren't you going to call the others?' _he asked curiously, she shook her head _'They should not be alarmed yet, we still have much to figure out' _with that she took off and flew in the direction of the ship that she had passed around an hour ago. Emerald stared after her until she became a tiny dot in the sky _'Good luck' _he thought knowing what she was planning to do and what he was to accomplish. Find the remainder of the dragon masters and unite them, when given the signal, awaken the other dragons, Lapis Lazuli, Ruby, Diamond, Opal, Amethyst and Quartz…

???? POV

I slowly walked towards my master's chambers, my black cloak trailing behind me, the hood pulled up to keep my face away from all. I knocked gently on the door, so as not to disturb him, the doors opened slowly with a creak and I quickly walked inside

"What is it?" my master hissed, I winced beneath my cloak and bowed to him on one knee

"My lord, the Princes and Princesses of Terra have joined together, two of the legendary dragons have awakened and the dragon masters are bound to be on our trail" I murmured, I braced myself for a violent reaction but instead my master laughed cruelly

"Good, all is going to plan then, rise my apprentice, I have a task for you" I stood slowly and bowed my head to my master

"I wish for you to befriend the young Princesses, they will not know any better than to trust you, however, the Princes and Queen of Alexandria may be wary so be cautious, once you have all their trust kill them before the dragons can give them warning" he said, I bowed once more

"Is there any more lord?" I asked humbly

"I want the one called Zidane alive if possible, if he makes a fuss, kill him, I just wish to make him pay for what he did to my brother…" my master trailed off with a hideous laugh and I shivered

"I shall so as you ask my lord" I murmured and exited the dark chamber, I removed my hood and took a deep breath, my dark red hair flowed down past my shoulders and I shook with every breath, I pulled my hood back up and quickly made my way to my room

Upon arriving in my Room I shuddered again. Had my master penetrated my mind further?

_I'm being controlled like a puppet….._

_A puppet who knows the person who pulls the strings…My strings…_

_The puppet regretting everything she had been forced to do…._

_A lowly puppet forced to learn the killing arts form an early age…._

_A puppet that is planning her rebellion..?_

My Plan was perfect. I was to follow orders…for now and when I had gained the trust of the young Queen my plan for breaking free of my strings would begin……

First I would have to change my appearance…no doubt Kuja saw me at the Iifa tree when my first half-hearted attempt to kill them had arisen…

All I would have to do is change my clothes. I would keep my clock but I decided to get rid of the Uniform I was wearing… I threw off my clock and undressed quickly throwing my uniform unceremoniously in random directions and picked out some of my personal clothes. A long black skirt, Long on the left side and short on the right with I also threw on (A/N- you nearly missed XD) a revealing black top which you could zip up to the neck with detachable sleeves (kinda like Quistis ;)) and after that I decided to get rid of the clock and swap it for a long black coat (what? I have a thing for black…) with a deeper hood then the one on my clock. And instead of grabbing my usual Sword I picked up my Great-grandfather's Gunblade the Lionheart and got ready for my trip to Gaia.

_Kayla?_

_Where did you go?_

_I've missed for 20 years…_

_When will you come back?_

I heard the whispered words…..Kayla was my real name….and I was to use it from now on…Leave my code name behind…

Gaia: that was the first chapter I noticeably edited…Was it alright?

Read and review!!


	5. A Missing Dragon

Charue was trembling as she held up a small sword, her eyes were wide with fear

"Charue! What are you doing!?" Zidane shouted, she squeaked and dropped her sword as she ran outside the room and up the stairs to the deck, Zidane and Kuja followed her, as she stood there shaking with fear

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Come back here! Sapphire!" She called out helplessly as she ran to the edge and shouted after a small blue dot that was hardly visible

"Sapphire!" She shouted again, she fell back onto her heels and started crying

"C-Charue? ….what the hell?" Zidane was at a loss for words, Kuja just blinked in shock and knelt down next to their young sister

"What were you shouting at?" he asked softly, Zidane followed suit and knelt down next to her

"S-Sapphire, she was here, I miss her" Charue sobbed, Zidane raised an eyebrow at Kuja who shrugged

"Who is Spahhire?" Zidane asked, Charue looked up at him with teary eyes

"My dragon friend" she whispered, Kuja let out an 'ah' of understanding while Zidane continued to be baffled

"What?" he asked confused, poor Zidane, logic never was his cup of tea

"Charue has a friend who is a dragon, her friend is gone, she wants her friend back, her friend could be in trouble, she's worried about her friend" Kuja said slowly for Zidane who in turn rolled his eyes and picked Charue up

"Sapphire is a dragon Charue, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine" Zidane said comfortingly, his sister sniffled and buried her head in his shoulder

"Let's go inside for a bit ok? It might make you feel better" Zidane whispered as he carried her back inside, Kuja remained silent and still for a few minutes and then followed them, taking one last look behind him he shook his head, he was being paranoid, there was NOT a small airship with a black mage on the deck heading towards them, there was NOT…

Gaia: There is also a sorry for the shortness for meh cos I haven't had the time to edit this chapter to make it longer… anyway the good news is that I'm getting a new story up to day on the Vagrant Story Section so yeah..Read!! and Review!!


End file.
